


Cappuccetto Rosso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando la favola è un incubo [2]
Category: Favola - Fandom, Originale
Genre: F/M, Furry, Loli, PWP, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tematiche delicate, Underage Rape/Non-con, age-gap, death!fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt! PROMPT! Cappuccetto Rosso, Cappuccetto Rosso/Lupo, I am the air you breathe, the wind that makes you freeze/into your soul the winds of death I’ll blow/as night is drawing near your consciousness I’ll sear/I’ll break you down, I’ll break you down (“The Watcher” – Havayoth)| [FANDOM]: Originale, favole| Personaggio/Pairing: Lupo/Cappuccetto rosso | Avvisi: Age-gap; loli; non-con; death!fic; tematiche delicate; rape; furry| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 747Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.





	Cappuccetto Rosso

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT! Cappuccetto Rosso, Cappuccetto Rosso/Lupo, I am the air you breathe, the wind that makes you freeze/into your soul the winds of death I’ll blow/as night is drawing near your consciousness I’ll sear/I’ll break you down, I’ll break you down (“The Watcher” – Havayoth)| [FANDOM]: Originale, favole| Personaggio/Pairing: Lupo/Cappuccetto rosso | Avvisi: Age-gap; loli; non-con; death!fic; tematiche delicate; rape; furry| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 747  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Cappuccetto Rosso

 

La piccola saltellò sul posto, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena, il cappuccetto rosso sul suo capo faceva contrasto con il lungo vestito rosa, mentre i suoi codini ondeggiavano ai lati del suo viso.

< La sua pelle è così liscia e profumata, vorrei assaggiarla fino alle ossa > pensò il lupo, avanzando con passo felpato tra gli alberi, con movimenti studiati, senza schiacciare l’erba. Era intento a spiarla attraverso le fessure tra i rami, la stava seguendo dall’inizio del bosco.

“ _Hello, little girl_ ” salutò, apparendole davanti. 

La ragazzina sgranò gli occhi, rabbrividendo e sgranò gli occhi.

“Oh, non credevo ci fosse qualcuno qui” sussurrò.

< Ha un’aria così fresca, sembra brillare come una piccola luce che viene voglia di catturare > pensò il lupo. Si passò indice e medio sui baffi, lisciandoli con le unghie aguzze.

“Sembri cercare dei bei fiori, posso indicarteli” disse, dimenando la folta coda pelosa.

La piccola batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia e si premette al petto il cestino di vimini, da cui si alzavano odori di cibarie.

“Veramente devo andare dalla nonna” disse, cercando di superarlo di lato.

Il lupo si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare le orecchie, coperte da una selvaggia peluria scura, e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Posso indicarti una scorciatoia dove troverai tantissimi fiori” la invogliò.

“N-no grazie, mia madre…”. Iniziò a dire la piccola, allontanandosi saltellante. 

Il lupo le afferrò la mano e le sfilò il manico del cestino dalle dita, sollevandolo sopra la testa. Con l’altra mano scosse un ramo, facendole cadere innumerevoli petali di fiori di sopra.

“Le madri, sanno essere così noiose. Sono convinto che la nonna preferirebbe vederti giocare felice” le disse, facendole l’occhiolino.

La piccola vide che si afferrava la coda e la faceva girare con mosse seducente, arrossendo.

< Devo dire che ha un modo di fare affascinante > pensò.

“Conosco un posto che è davvero perfetto. La vita è una sola, non si può perdere l’occasione di esplorare” disse il lupo. Si lasciò andare la coda e s’indicò ripetutamente con l’indice. 

< Vieni, vieni > pensò, ingoiando un ruggito. L’afferrò per le spalle e la condusse con sé a un prato fiorito, la piccola sgranò gli occhi vedendo dei lilla.

Corse in quella direzione e si mise a gattoni, iniziando a raccoglierli, sporcandosi le dita di fango. 

Il lupo gettò in un angolo il cestino e si mise carponi dietro di lei.

La giovinetta se ne accorse, strillò e cercò di sfuggire.

Il lupo si rialzò di scatto.

Cappuccetto Rosso cercò di correre via da lui, ma il lupo l’afferrò per il cappuccio rosso, strappandoglielo dalla testa. La sbatté contro il ruvido tronco di un albero, graffiandole la pelle, i lunghi codini di lei si sciolsero.

Il lupo le strappò il lungo abito, lasciando le gambe scoperte, graffiandole a sangue la pelle.

La piccola strillò, grosse lacrime le rigarono il viso.

Il lupo le tappò la bocca con la propria, bloccandole la lingua con la propria, impedendole di urlare. Con un colpo di artigli le strappò la biancheria intima, la penetrò con la coda.

Cappuccetto cercò ancor di più strillare, i suoi occhi si erano arrossati, mentre le lacrime si facevano più copiose. Tentò inutilmente di liberarsi, ma il corpo del lupo, intento a spogliarsi, la tenevano completamente immobilizzata. Lo sentiva eccitato e sudato sopra di sé, la propria pelle infastidita dal pelo di lui, lo sentiva massiccio e invasivo.

Il fiato iniziò a mancarle, mentre lui continuava a baciarla con virulenza. Il proprio corpo iniziò a seguire il ritmo di lui.

Il lupo continuò a prenderla finché non si fu chetata, guardò gli occhi smarriti di lei, lo sguardo spento e socchiuso. La liberò, facendo scivolare la coda fuori da lei e le graffiò il viso, afferrandola per il mento.

“Io sono l’aria gelida che stai respirando, il vento che ti sta facendo gelare. Sì, sto soffiando, sono il vento della morte e sto per entrare nella tua anima.

Guarda, il sole è calato e la notte si avvicina. Spezzerò la tua coscienza” la minacciò.

< Ti ucciderò > pensò. 

Spalancò le fauci, la sua bocca si allargò in modo innaturale e la divorò. La giovinetta si ritrovò bloccata tra il palato roseo e morbido e la lingua umida. Scivolò lungo la gola di lui, che si gonfiava seguendo le sue forme come un serpente e precipitò nei succhi gastrici.

Di lei rimasero delle ossa con un cappuccio rosso, intento a logorarsi e squagliarsi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryAyTzGA-dk. "Hello, Little Girl" - Into The Woods (2014) - Johnny Depp & Lilla Crawford.


End file.
